Palletshipping Day 2016 A Fairy Tale Of Sorts
by PalletshippingSolangeloLove
Summary: When Ash hears Gary Oaks coming to town, he's more than distracted, but just how far will the obsession go... Palletshipping yaoi
**It's Palletshipping Day! Yay xD**

 **I wrote this fanfic for it and I hope it's better than Coming Home because, let's be honest, that fanfic was just no. Tambien, if you are a big fan of Serena, then I don't relate to you and I'm probably going to do as much damage to her character as I can without offending everyone.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, if my information in this fanfic is incorrect, I am sorry, this hasn't happened in the anime yet and i haven't got this far in the game. Just correct me if needed.**

 _"_ _The only way to read a fairy tale is to throw yourself in" –W.H Auden_

 _~~.~~_

 _Third person POV_

 _"_ _And the Gardevoir and the Gallade live happily ever after, the end."_

Serena closed the book with flourish as Bonnie looked admiringly up at her.

"Wow that was the best story ever!" She exclaimed "Is there more? Please read me another Serena!"

Serena chuckled at the small girl's enthusiasm at the old book of Poké Tales her mother had given to her as a child. Every night had been a different story for the last week. _Sleeping Butterfree, Rattapunzel, Snow Wigglytuff_ and tonight was _Cindergardevior_.

Clemont stood up, "No Bonnie, I think," _yawn "_ , it's time for bed. Ash had got his eighth gym battle in the morning remember?" He ushered Bonnie over to her bed as she gave a big yawn herself.

"I'm not tired though!" Bonnie stated stubbornly but her attempt was half hearted and tiredness was slowly winning her over. "How come you're all up! I'm a big girl now, come," _yawn "_ Come on... Five minutes..." Clemont picked his younger sister up in his arms and gently set her into her sleeping bag. "Mmm... One night... I'll stay up... You'll see..." And soon little snores where issuing from the sleeping girl.

Ash stretched, knocking off Pikachu from the perch on his arm. "Sorry buddy, just tired. Let's get some rest, big day tomorrow and all..."

Pikachu gave a sleepy nod and started to stumble to Ash's bed roll, before his trainer scooped him up and carried him over.

"You guys going to sleep too?" Ash said, clambering into the warm comfort of his squishy sleeping bag. Serena and Clemont nodded duly before getting into their own igloos of warmth themselves. Serena's book lay open on the ground, just in line with Ash's vision, and so Ash's little head was filled with fuzzy images of wishes and marriage, before falling asleep...

Ash's POV

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Bonnie yelled, bouncing around the temporary camping spot they made, with Dedenne running around behind her.

Ash rubbed his eyes, trying to get used to the bright sunlight burning his eyes. What time was it? Then he remembered his upcoming gym battle with the Snowbelle City gym leader, today he was going to get his eighth badge for sure. No Team Rocket, no saviour-hot-headedness ten minutes before the battle and absolutely no distractions.

Five minutes later, Ash was running around alongside Bonnie telling (more like yelling at) Serena and Clemont to get up. Pikachu and Dedenne lightly ran over their faces laughing as they fell over one another. As Pikachu ran of Serena for the fifth time, Serena's arm flopped over and straight onto Pikachu with a hard thud. If there one thing Ash knew with certainty, no one touched Pikachu unexpectedly and came out blissfully.

"CHUUUUU!"

...

After a long journey through the Winding Woods, the group finally came to Snowbelle City.

"Finally!"

"I'm so tired."

"Can we go to the Pokemon Centre?"

"Let go to the gym!"

Each one of them had all said something different although it was only Ash and Serena who had wanted to go to specific locations.

After a short silence, Bonnie suddenly exclaimed that she wanted to go to the Pokemon Centre. "My feet hurt really bad!"

Clemont also pointed out that the Pokemon Centre would be the best place to go after walking through a giant forest.

"But... My gym battle..."

"Ash, we get it, you're gym battle's important. But can it wait just five minutes?" Serena asked gently.

"Ok..." Ash said, deflated. Serena gave him a smile and they started walking towards that orange building, obvious in the snow. As they trudged on, Clemont and Serena started up a conversation and Bonnie was tickling Dedenne. Ash was just thinking about his gym battle. When Serena smiled at him, he felt like Serena thought she understood him, but she didn't. This gym battle was just one away from the Kalos Pokemon League and Ash knew he was going to win. He'd gotten closer to winning in each region, now he knew he was going to win for sure.

"Right Ash?" Serena said, turning around.

Ash snapped out of his trance, realizing that he was supposed to answer.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Serena sighed. "Once you win this battle, we'll go out to a restaurant and have dinner there, for celebrations. It would be nice to, you know, just chill out and talk for once..." She finished her proposal with a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Yeah, that sounds cool."

"Great! I'm mean, great, yeah that's cool." Serena quickly turned round to Clemont again and Ash definaitly noticed a blush this time.

Ash knew she liked him slightly more than friends should but he didn't mention it. Many thought that he was too oblivious to realise love blooming underneath his nose, heck many thought he was asexual or aromantic, but growing up around Brock and being mistaken as many girl's boyfriend, he knew what signs showed a crush. And he never wanted to be with any girl. At first, it didn't bother him that everyone thought he was going to date Misty and he never did because he never felt any need for her attraction, but as the years wore on it was slightly annoying and unnerving having people whisper about his love life behind his back. Before going home from Unova, Ash had asked Cilan about this phenomenon and Cilan just said. "Maybe you're gay." And Ash knew that was it. Well, not at first. He didn't actually know what being "gay" was. But after Cilan explaining it and analyzing his love life so far, he realised he **was** gay. He never really was attracted to girls in that way and there was always something more enticing about boys anyway. That wasn't to say he had been a total romantic. Ash had only noticed two or three boys in that way on his travels. Paul (although to be honest, his love for him wasn't that strong.), Sanpei and finally, Gary Oak. Because being gay didn't bother him, he didn't think about it often but because of Serena constantly blushing and acting love sick around him, Ash had thought on in more and more. But not today. No distractions.

While Ash was stuck in his though bubble they had stopped in front of the Pokemon centre and Ash managed to crash into the back of Clemont.

"Sorry... Wasn't looking where I was going, hu?" Ash said with a sheepish grin. Man, he had to start paying attention.

"Don't worry Ash we're here now anyway so let's rest up." And together they all trudged into the Pokemon Centre.

... _Half an hour later..._

"And that's my strategy!" Ash finished. He'd spend an entire ten minutes thinking out this strategy and he knew it was perfect.

"Yay, go Ash!" Bonnie exclaimed loudly and Serena clapped with a smile.

"I personally can't see too many flaws... Sound good!" Clemont decided.

"Well, it's quarter to two, do you think the leader will battle us now?" Serena said

"I would say so, let's get moving!" Clemont replied.

As the group started to walk out of the Centre, Nurse Joy called out.

"Ash, wait, there's a call from the Professor here!"

From the Professor? Before his gym battle? This must be good! Wait...

"Um, Nurse? Which Professor are we talking about?" Ash asked. "I've met a few in my time."

Nurse Joy laughed. "Professor Oak." She looked down at the screen. "Yes, he'll be here in a bit."

At the name Professor Oak, Ash sprinted to the machine to be greeted with the face of the senior Oak. "Professor!"

"Ash my boy! How have you been? Good? I should hope so!" Oak said with a smile on his face.

"How come you're calling now Professor? Has anything happened?" Ash asked quickly. Was it Team Rocket? His mum? Why was the Professor calling him?

"Well, yes something has happened actually." He said with a solemn face.

"Oh dear what is it?" Serena said, shocking Ash. He hadn't realised the other three had come up behind him.

"Well... Ash here has only one badge to go before he can enter the Pokemon league!" Professor said as confetti was suddenly thrown up in the air on the other side of the screen. Tracy and Delia came into the picture, each with a party hat on their heads and streamers in their hands.

Ash stared at them in surprise before a grin broke out on his face at the supportive sight before him.

"Thanks guys! I've got my strategy ready to go!"

His mum's face suddenly took up most of the screen. "Oh Ash honey, I'm so proud of you! You got thrown into Kalos with almost no help and look at you now! I couldn't ask for a better son."

The ravenette's face turned a shade of tomato red. "Thanks mum, I love you too." He said with a sheepish grin.

Before Delia could start blubbing at her 'Grown up boy', Tracy started talking.

"Congratulations Ash! You've made it so far and it still seems like just yesterday we were travelling with Misty."

Ash smiled. Those where the good times.

While Tracy talked some more about what he was doing at the lab, Serena whispered in his ear, "Who's Misty?"

"I'll tell you later." Ash responded with and then refocused his attention on Tracy's talking.

After a few minutes of chit chat about his journey so far and re-telling the stories of his other gym battles, Clemont asked Ash quietly if introductions would be good.

"Oh! I forgot, Mum, Professor, Tracy, this is Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. Clemont's the Lumiose City gym leader and Serena's mum is a ryhorn racer! Bonnie's Clemonts little sister."

His mum tutted, "Honestly Ash, introductions should have been done ages ago! But other than that, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"It's been a pleasure meeting you too ma'am." Clemont responded with graciously.

Delia smiled warmly, "Aren't you a gentleman Clemont. Ash, he'd be a good match, have you thought about it?"

"WHAT, no, n-no there's n-nothing between... No, M-mum. Heh..." Ash yelled before his mum could say any more. Serena gave him a strange look and Delia just smiled innocently.

"A-anyway, we should probably, you know, go now. I-it's getting late, ya know?" Ash said nervously,

"Ash?"

"Yeah Tracy?"

"It's half two. I think we have time."

"Oh." Damn. Well, he probably had some explaining to do after his gym battle.

His friends and family in Pallet Town all knew he was gay. His mum, Tracy, Professor Oak. Gary didn't because he was always away in Sinnoh or there was some new discovery. Something more important than seeing his best mate happened every time. Ash hadn't seen the brunette since an accidental meet up in Sinnoh and even then they were fighting Team Plasma. They had promised friendship, _"_ _Best friends 'til the end."_ but to Ash, that promise was always an imprisonment, not a freedom.

 ** _Best friends._** He wanted more than friends since that first day even if he didn't realise it at the time. **_'_** ** _Til the end._** That phase always begged question in Ash's mind. _When was the end?_ Was it when Ash's cowardice ended, the end of their lives, the end of Ash's journey? He never knew...

"ASH KETCHUM THIS IS THE THIRD TIME YOU'VE BLANKED OUT ON US, NOW, FOR ARCEUS' SAKE, ANSWER YOUR MOTHER'S QUESTION!"

Serena's voice once again, snapped him back to reality.

"Wha- Oh! Sorry Mum, what was that?" Ash asked

Delia burst out laughed at the surprise her sons face. "Oh Ashy, there was no question, it was just your face!"

Ash snorted. His Mum's sense of humour always managed to surprise him even after ten years.

"Wow, thanks Mum. Well, is there anything else to talk about? Or can I thrash the Snowbelle gym leader now?" The thought of his upcoming battle was getting him pumped and thoughts of Gary left his mind. Apparently thoughts of battle pumped Pikachu up too as the electric mouse yelped in excitement.

Professor Oak chuckled at his enthusiasm. "We'll let you go soon Ash, I promise. I just have one question for you before you leave."

"Uh hu?" Ash said, not really listening. He needed his strategy perfect for his battle. Well, as perfect as Ash being Ash could get it.

"Have you seen my grandson? He was supposed to come to Snowbelle today."

At the word "grandson", Ash's head snapped round so fast he was surprised it didn't come off.

"Today?"

The word came out in a throaty whisper, strange and abnormal for the loud boy. Gary Oak... Was coming to Snowbelle... Today.

Ignoring the worried looks from Ash's friends, the Professor carried on.

"Yes, we had a chat the other day and he said that he wanted to see how his Ashy-Boy was doing and he wouldn't miss his eighth badge for the world. I think he feels bad for not being around for the last few years." Professor winked, "Does that bother you Ash?"

Ash was so shocked it took his brain a few moments to process the action of shaking one's head and uttering the word, "N-no."

"Good. Well he'll probably be there soon. Good day!" And before Ash could stop him, the call ended.

As Ash finally regained control of his body and mind, his friends bombarded him with questions.

"Who's Gary?"

"Are you ok?"

"HIS Ashy Boy?"

"Can I meet him?"

"Are you ok to battle?"

"But you two are both boys and also, who's this Misty chick?!"

As the remaining fog in his head finally cleared, Ash's anger grew with every new question. He just got told that his former crush (Ok, let's be honest current-crush-that-he-was-still-trying-to-get-over-even-after-three -years) was supposed to be coming to his gym battle, said he wouldn't miss it for the world and had called him 'His Ashy Boy'. He did not need this right now.

"Aaaash, who is heee?"

"You don't look too good."

"Ash, answer me, why are you HIS Ashy Boy? Can I call you that?"

He snapped.

"Would you PLEASE be QUIET!" Ash yelled. Arceus, that constant talking was driving him crazy. "Bonnie, he was my first rival and childhood friend. No, I don't know if you can meet him because he was apparently supposed to come today and I don't see him. Clemont, I'm fine, I'm not waiting another moment for this battle. Serena, he said that not me, why would it matter if he was a boy, Misty was the first girl I travelled around with, don't looked shocked you're the fifth girl to travel with me and no, DO NOT call me Ashy Boy. I'm leaving for my gym battle, let's go."

And with that he stormed out of the Pokemon Centre with Pikachu on his shoulder and his friends in tow.

...

Both trainer and gym leader were on their last Pokemon. Ash had used Noivern and his old friend Torterra from the Professor a few days ago, anticipating needed training. They had fought bravely but it was down to Pikachu now. The gym leader, Wulfric was his name, had sent out a Cryogonal and an Avalugg but now all was up to his Abomasnow .

"Pikachu,electroball!" Ash yelled as Abomasnow sent an ice beam hurtling towards the small mouse pokémon. As the electroball stopped the ice beam in its tracks, Pikachu slipped on some ice from earlier in the battle.

"No Pikachu!"

"Ice shards now! Land them around Pikachu!" Wulfric bellowed. Shards of ice came hailing down and trapped Pikachu in one spot. Ash clenched his teeth. How can he get out of this...

"Abomasnow, ice beam!"

"Pikachu, Iron tail!"

As the ice beam hit Pikachu's tail, it froze. Ash grinned to himself as Wulfric laughed out loud. "Was that your plan Ash? I would expect more from you..." Ash could see his friends worried faces. He was taking a gamble here but if it worked, he could be walking away with a shiny badge.

"Pikachu, iron tail and destroy those shards!"

As Pikachu got ready to hit the ice, Wulfric snorted. "That might work but it's a big risk Ash, are you sure-" He stopped speaking as pieces of ice travelled across the battle field.

"You were saying? Now Pikachu-" Ash was about to launch a new attack when he was sure he heard a door open. _Gary._ He did admit he had barley scrapped by earlier on. Every five seconds he would hesitate, convinced he saw a figure or he heard a sound that turned out to be nothing but Ash just wanted to see the other boy's face at least one time again. He turned slightly to find once again that nothing was there. He shook his head and went back to the battle. Apparently he focused a second too late.

"Ashy Boy, watch out!" yelled out a female voice. The name distracted Ash further more and before he looked at her he knew who said it. And he was furious. Contently looking around at the slightest sound had slowly been making him more and more irritated and that, THAT tipped the scales from irritation to complete pure anger. No, it wasn't Serena's fault that she didn't know he was gay but he had said for her NOT to call him that. He didn't know what he looked like but when he looked at her, his friend's faces went from worried to fear. Ash felt a little guilty but shock went through his entire body as he heard his opponent's next call.

"Enough! Abomasnow, Energy Ball!"

Time seemed to slow down as Ash turned his head. He saw the Energy Ball smash into Pikachu's stomach and he jumped. As Pikachu smashed into him, he ducked his head so they would both be safe.

"ASHY BOY!" A male voice screamed.

 ** _Gary_**

Ash lifted his head. There he was, running towards him. Then his head smashed against the wall and everything went black.

...

Gary POV ( **AU section** )

The brunette sighed as he looked at the town below him. This was supposed to be the great town that would relieve his boredom? Looked like the complete opposite to him. The town seemed to be under constant grey cloud and all the houses were a dirty white colour. The giant manor house in the middle of the town representing the head family of the town or the "Leaders" as some called them didn't have the traditional welcoming fire torches any of the other towns Gary had visited previously had and the livestock seemed distressed, even Gary could see that from where he stood on the hill.

Gary Oak was the grandson of Leader Samuel Oak in the town a few miles north from the Great Dark Forest. This Forest was in the centre of the country Kanto and if you wanted to direct someone somewhere, you would always use it as a starting point, but no one ever went in there as there were tales of happenings in the Forest. Pokemon than no one had ever heard of, witches and supernatural beings. Anyway, Gary had been stuck for something to do as although being rich and having power was amazing and Gary loved every moment of it, there was a point when being under age did put certain restrictions on his power. He couldn't make a law, he couldn't bargain with other lands and so he was stuck in the position of a prince. He had spent his time researching Pokemon, the strange and wonderful creatures that humans coexisted with, and chatting with friends. Of course he had no end of bachelorettes ruining after him as well, but alas due to him being the most well known gay in a practically all-hetero city, that was pointless. So, he asked his grandfather (for his mother and father perished when he was young) for a new adventure, something fresh. And he had been lead here. To the town of Leader Delia Ketchum, two miles east of the Great Dark Forest.

Suddenly his Rapidash whined impatiently.

"Yeah, ok, let's see what the deal is in this town." Gary said as he urged the rapidash down the hill and through the main entrance. As he made his way to the centre of town, locals came out and gawked at him. They all seemed thin and poor but as if they once had happiness and good food. As they stared Gary grew more and more uncomfortable in his grand purple and black clothes and his yin-yang symbol, the symbol of Leader Oak. After a few minutes, he got to the cold, tall gates of the manor house.

"Rapidash, show them who we are with flame thrower!" Gary yelled.

The fire-type let up the Oak Symbol in a burst of flame. Almost immediately the gates opened and the prince entered.

...

After leaving his trusted pokemon in the Head Stables a servant lead him through the huge house, up to the highest room. As the servant opened the door a woman with long brown hair stood up at the other end of the room. Gary stepped in the room and bowed while the woman did likewise.

"Leader Delia."

"Prince Gary. Please take a seat and do tell me why you bring your presence to our town."

Gary chose a dark chair across from the lady's desk processed to tell his tale of boredom and how his grandfather sent him here.

Delia nodded gravely. "Yes, I know why you were sent here now. Let me tell you what has happened.

"This town used to be loving and colourful and we could feed and care for ourselves. Everyone was happy, we were friendly with many other lands and life was a joy. But all this happiness was due to my beautiful son, Ash Ketchum."

Gary frowned, he'd heard of this Ash before he thought. Though he wasn't sure where...

"He loved pokemon since the first day he set his eyes on his Pikachu,"

That was where! Ash Ketchum was first in a list of Best People-Pokemon Bonds and was known worldwide for the bond between him and his Pikachu. How could he forget!

" ,and made it a goal of his to protect and love our town. He was friendly to everyone and the world was his best friend but although the happiness lasted for fifteen long years, it had to end. He had many bachelors and bachelorettes running after him although he pretended to be blissfully unaware that everyone wanted his hand in marriage later on in life. There was a rumour about him being asexual but the truth was, he was just quite the homosexual. Not many people knew and he was fine with that, he didn't feel the need to think about love really, although some men caught his eye. But one girl couldn't handle the constant competition, the lack of affection, the idea that this golden boy was to be someone else's. So she took up the evil path of dark magic and took him into the Great Dark Forest and no one has seen my Ash since."

Gary could see that Delia was about to cry if she had to talk any more but before he could speak, she carried on.

"I don't know what happened, but it was like his presence or his safety held the town together. An hour after he left, dark clouds rolled in, the livestock seemed to lose the will to live and within a few day, so did my citizens. And so I think that it why you were sent here, to rescue my son."

Gary wanted to take the quest. He really did. But wow, the Great Dark Forest? And with no certain location? It was risky...

As if the Leader had read his mind she smiled and took something out from under her desk.

"This is an estimate for what the Forest looks like from the inside. If you want the map you can take it."

Gary's heart stopped beating for a second. "You... You have a map... Of the Forest? Why does no one else know about it? How is it accurate? What...?"

Leader Ketchum chuckled. "How we did it was complicated and maybe we'll tell you one day. But no one could use it because even if we mapped it, we still couldn't be certain if what was on there was perfect. It's just an estimate and there are great dangers. If we released this publically, many people would die trying to venture in the forest now they have a map, but you will be the first to use it." She held out the map for Gary to take and slowly, Gary pulled this prized possession out of his hands.

"T-thank you. I am truly honoured and I will do my best to find your son and save him from the witch." The prince stood up and bowed with map in hand. As he was walking to the door Delia called out,

"If it be much help, the witch is a young girl called Serena."

Gary turned and nodded. "Thank you." And set off to take his Rapidash on his adventure.

...

Thirty minutes into his travels and Gary was sure he was lost. The map was near accurate but due to the large writing on a rather small map may have confused him. As he took another left trying to get to Four Leaf Field he saw a small child talking so a small orange creature. As he approached the child, he heard more of the conversation.

"...He'll be back soon Dedenne, I know it. It's so exciting, the powers the girl gave to us! And all for telling her information about this place! Do you want food Dedenne, do you?"

Gary slowly walked up to the small person from the front. As predicted, as soon as they (but the figure looked like a she as he got closer) saw the prince, they ran and hid behind a tree.

"It's ok if you're scared. I won't hurt you, I just want to know what you're doing out here." Gary called out.

"I live here silly!" The voice rang out behind the tree. Then as if realising that they weren't meant to speak, it squeaked and became silent again.

Gary sighed. "Ok, if you live here can you give some information? I'm a bit lost really."

A pair of blue eyes peeked out from behind the tree. "Well why did you come here? No one comes here. It's just me and my brother and the girl that came through."

Strange girl? "I was looking from a girl actually. One with a boy with her...?"

An entire face was revealed from the tree. "You... You know Serena? She never said about anyone knowing her..."

Serena! So she did come through here! "Yeah, well I'm a surprise. Could you tell me where she went?"

Suddenly the child leapt out from the tree with a furious look on their face. "Nu uh! She gave me these powers because I was sworn to... Secrasty... No, secretness... no..."

"Secrecy?"

"Yeah, that! And I ain't telling nobody anything about her."

Gary felt like whacking his head against a tree. This Ashy Boy better be worth it.

"Can you tell me something about the Forest then? Something... Not about Serena?"

The child's face suddenly became happy as if the previous anger was a passing storm. "Sure! My name's Bonnie and my brother Clemont is somewhere here too!"

Gary frowned and took a step forward. "Somewhere? For a little kid like you, you should know where he is right?"

Bonnie started scratching the 'Dedenne' before talking. "He didn't like it that I had got wish powers from Serena. So I think we went to find her. That was a few weeks ago though."

"And you haven't seen him since?"

"Nope! But he's probably just jealous, I'm sure he's fine! So, you wanted to know something about the Great Dark Forest?"

Although worried for Bonnie Gary reminded himself of his quest. "Yes, information would be good."

"Well, I can give you a wish I guess... but they have limits. I can't wish for people or anything big like that, but I can wish for food or books and small things!"

Gary smiled, this could help him a lot! If he could make an offer but not tell the girl about how it would help him find Serena... "Could you wish for my map to be accurate? I think I might need to leave the Forest but... ya know... I'm lost?"

"Sure!" Bonnie closed her eyes and whispered some strange words and the map began to burn in Gary's hand. As he dropped the scaling piece of paper with tear filled eyes, it turned to ashes. Which was the exact opposite of what he wanted it to do. Great.

Before he could get angry, the ashes came together again, but there seemed to be more of them, the map came together but it was bigger and more detailed. The images on the map became 3D and a tall tower rose in the middle of the map. Small words dotted the map, some looked like Pokemon names but there were five names that Gary was familiar with. _Gary, Bonnie, Clemont, Serena_ and finally in the tower with Serena, _Ash._ Brilliant. Bonnie had stop the chanting and was looking at the map with interest.

"Ohhh, there's me, there's me! And... There's Clemont. Can you find him for me... Gary! Please!"

Gary frowned. "How did you know my name?"

"It's on the map silly! Now got find him, please!"

Gary closed the map quickly in the fear that Bonnie might see the name's Serena and Ash. He gave her his word on finding her brother and started walking off.

"Bye Gary! Nice to have finally met you!"

Finally met him... What? He shook his head and carried on. Thanks to his new map, he could see this if he carried along this path he should come across Clemont and the tower.

So Serena had the power to give power hu? This was getting interesting and he gave himself a mental reminder to thank his grandfather for this quest when he got home.

...

Ugh. Uuuuuggghhh. It was so HOT. The grand robes of Oak were NOT meant for this job. He would also have to tell his grandfather to get robes that fitted all weathers because for a shady Forest, he was MELTING. It probably didn't help that he was riding a rapidash. Before he could faint from heat and exhaustion, Gary spotted familiar blonde hair.

"Bonnie?" He called out in desperation. Maybe... she could wish him... Water? Water sounded so good right now. He opened the map again and saw that the figure close by wasn't Bonnie but instead was her brother. _Please say he has wish powers too._

 _"_ Umm... Clemont?" he called out louder. The figure turned around, took one look at him and sprinted in the other direction. Well, maybe not _sprinted,_ more like he attempted to run and failed. After about thirty seconds of chasing him, Gary found the blond haired, blue eyed boy on the floor, panting.

"Not much of a runner, are you?" Gary said. When he got no response, he carried on talking, "So... Bonnie's wondering where you are." Nothing, just pants. "Right... Did you see a gir land a boy come through here? No one really specific, just, you know, a witch called Serena and the son of Leader Ketchum? Maybe?"

Finally the boy got his breath back. "HUUUUU... No... No witch... s-science is too strong!" He sat up. "Who, who are you? And you know my sister?"

"Uh yeah, we're BFF's obviously, you know, with her living in the Forest and me obviously not from around here? No, I literally just met her half an hour ago and for magic not being real? My map is proof that that is bull."

The blond scowled, "Right, so what are you doing here?"

"Looking for Ash Ketchum."

Clemont sighed. "Listen, Serena's got that boy in her tower not far from here but even I don't know where it is. I've been searching and searching but only one who can find the tower had to have help from my sister-"

"Been there, done that."

"-and so I left her in the hope that she would help someone and Serena would stop being so obsessive. All the pokemon are afraid for some reason after she learnt magic. But I didn't get a good look at Ash. Just some dark hair."

"So what happened before Serena learned magic?"

"Serena was one of us and enjoyed the company of pokemon but then she saw Ash on a trip once and came back, crazed over him. Unlike Bonnie, I can't help you much but I hope that these words will snap her back to what she used to be..."

Gary mulled over this information. So Serena was crazed over Ash? But Ash was gay. And no matter what magic you learn, love is not on the list of things you can change, even with the strongest magic... He needed to get to Ash soon.

"Thank you Clemont. And please go back to your sister, I gave her my word to bring you back so tell her I thank her again for what she did." Clemont nodded.

As Gary opened the map again and begain to walk away, Clemont called out,

"Check on Ash for me, I don't think he was up for a battle last time I saw him!"

Last time I... What? But Clemont said he only saw Ash's black hair... Weird.

He shook his head and walked deeper into the Forest...

...

He should have asked Clemont for water.

"WHYYYYYY! WHY... IS IT... SO. DAMN. HOT." Gary yelled.

And then he heard something... Water. WATER. YES.

He urged rapidash into a sprint, trampling bushes, scaring small pokemon and burst into a clearing. A clearing with a tall tower in the middle. And water. Lots of trickling streams and moss, with small waterfalls and tall rocky cliffs outlining the clearing. There were no high, humid trees, just beautiful sunlight and a sweet, sweet breeze. Small cherry blossoms were dotted about and the tower was beautifully old with crumbling walls and ivy climbing and covering the whole building. The whole place was enchanting and Gary knew, the prized Ashy Boy was here. Gary gazed around. Not even the best gardens in Leader Oak could beat this alluring scenery before him. He drank from the stream and so did his rapidash. He marvelled and bathed in the breeze before hearing a sound from the tower and remembered the goal of today.

"Stay here Rapidash." And he began scaling the tower. There was an open door with a welcome mat outside, obviously Serena thought no one would venture here. Gary went in and started climbing the staircase up, passing a sweet smelling kitchen, a tastefully furnished sitting room and many other magnificent rooms until he got to the attic. When one things of an attic own by a witch, one would image a cold, dusty place with maybe one bed. This was not the case here. Gary opened the trap door slightly and even from his point of view, he could see an expensive red carpit and the legs of two big wardrobes. A king ized bed was in front of him and he could see two figures. Ash and Serena.

They were taking but it seemed as if they had just started the conversation,

"-Did you feel anything that time Ash? I felt something, surely you did?"

Gary could hear the desperation in her voice.

"No, sorry. I don't know what you want me to feel if I'm honest. I appreciate everything but maybe we're better off friends..." A male voice said. Ash.

"No! I'm sure we have something. We have to have something! Try again!"

"Serena..."

"Come on Ash! It's me or nothing!"

Gary had got the gist. They had kissed and despite Serena's wishes, Ash did not feel the same way as her. And Gary wasn't going to wait around any longer to see if Ash changed his mind any time soon.

"He obviously doesn't feel the same way!" He said opening the trap door further and walking into the room. The pair both made undignified squeaks and Serena almost fell of the bed. Ash just sat there staring at Gary like a deer caught in headlights.

 _Damn Ash is cute._ Gary thought and he almost saw why Serena had done this. With tussled black hair and a face that hadn't totally filled out yet, he looked like an angel. His hands looked soft and he had strange zig-zags on his cheeks but that only added to the effect. No wonder he brought happiness to Leader Ketchum , just one smile from this guy would make him giddy with happiness for a month.

 _No, you've just met him._

He focused his attention on Serena. "I somehow doubt that he's going to return your feelings, sorry to break it to you."

"Wha- You've only just met him! I've known him from months!"

Ash looked confused. "What's going on..."

"Look Serena..." Gary started.

"No! I know magic greater than you could know, I can banish you and me and Ash will be happy together!" Serena shouted, making Ash wince.

Gary raised his eyebrow in a bored fashion. "As friends."

"No! More than that, we were made for each other!"

"As besties."

"NO, as a couple!"

"Sorry sunshine, magic can't fix that."

Ash looked between the two. "If you're trying to hurt Serena-"

Gary looked at him and his heart leaped. "No Ash, I just want Serena to let you go home."

"But... I am home..."

Gary sighed. "No, your home is in Leader Ketchum, now let's go. Serena, if we go now, I could just let you back into the Forest with Clemont and Bonnie so you can be happy. No imprisoned for kidnapping the Leader's son."

This was going to be more difficult than he imagined.

"No, how do you know that Ash won't discover his true feelings for me!"

Ash looked like a psychic pokemon confused him. "Ketchum... I know that place..." He looked at Gary as if realising his presence for the first time. "Who the Giratina are you?"

"Gary Oak. Prince of Leader Oak."

Serena looked close to crying. "You can't to this... Ash is mine!"

Ash turned to Serena and took her hand. "Serena... You're amazing and I appreciate everything... But I don't think I could ever love you. But you are my best friend."

"Ohhhhh, _friend-zoned."_ Gary whispered.

"No Ash, damn, why can't you love me!" Serena shouted.

"Gayyy." Gary sung quietly.

Serena spun round to look at him. "What."

"Nothing... Just your "boyfriend" over there doesn't girls."

Serena turned white as a ghost.

"Just guys."

"I didn't want to do this..."

And Serena began chanting like Bonnie did earlier on in the Forest. Ash looked like this was a normal procedure but looked as if he didn't recognise the words. Suddenly, Ash gave a gasp of pain. He tensed and his eyes became black, black as the trees in the Forest. He began giving off heat, searing hot waves of heat. And then he closed his eyes, and became still.

"WHAT THE WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Gary screamed.

Serena glared at him, and kissed Ash. Nothing. The girl suddenly looked very scared.

"No, no, no. What... No."

"Answer me!"

"That spell... could only be broken by a soulmates kiss..."Tears welled up in her eyes, "And... I'm not his soulm-mate." She broke down into loud sobs.

Although Gary was angry at Serena, he felt a bit sorry for her. "Look, it's hard but maybe-"

"Kiss him." She whispered.

"W-what?"

"I said to kiss him. There is a chance that maybe, you are his soulmate. I can't bear to see him so lifeless, even if he is just asleep."

"We-well, I don't know..."

"For crying out loud I know who you are, you're just as gay as he is, KISS HIM."

And Gary did just that. And Ash woke up. Slowly, the heat came in his lips, and he was looking at the beautiful boy, awake in his arms. "Ashy- Boy..."

They stared at one another before Serena told them to leave. "This place will be home to Clemont, Bonnie, me and the pokemon who care for us, just don't arrest me." Gary nodded in shock. As he walked down the stairs with Ash in his arms, Serena called out,

"But tell me, who's this Misty chick?"

Gary frowned and just kept walking... People were saying some strange things to him today...

...

Ash's POV ( **Not AU now.** )

A bright light blurred his eyes as he sat up. Where the bloody Giratina was he? As he looked around, he saw the equipment of the Pokemon Centre and stood on his left were Serena, Bonnie and Clemont.

"Ash, you're awake!"

"Are you ok?"

"We've been so worried!"

They all spoke at the same time and Ash just chuckled.

Yeah, I'm fine... And you're all ok! No forest, no tower, no fairy tale ending... The world's ok!"

They looked confused. "Of course we are Ash, you're the one who hit your head on the gym wall..." Serena said gently. Ash looked at her and smiled. She wasn't a crazed witch!

"Serena..."

"Yes Ash?"

"I'm sorry, but I only like you as a friend. I'm sorry..."

Serena sighed but gave him a sad smile. "It's ok Ash."

Ash could be happier! He wasn't under a spell! But there was one aspect of his dream that he did like, and wanted to keep.

"Typical Ashy-Boy, I come to say hi and he goes and knocks himself out. Heh, I know I'm handsome but I didn't think I was that good looking."

Ash turned his head to come face to face with Gary Oak.

"Well arn't you going to say- mmhh!"

Ash just kissed him. He was not letting go of Gary any time soon.

After a few seconds Ash broke the kiss. "I find speaking a waste of time to be honest."

Gary grinned. "You're lucky I'm head over heels in love with you Ashy Boy or you were screwed."

And then they lip locked again, and many more times after that, and then they kissed at their wedding day many years later on, and all that time, Ash never forgot how he got two happily ever afters.

 _The End._

 ***Drops mic***

 **As I said, HAPPY PALLETSHIPPING DAY!**

 **Please leave a review and I love all of you who read and enjoyed this fanfic**

 **Goodbye**

 **PalletshippingSolangeloLove**


End file.
